Bartok's Birthday
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Set before Bartok the Magnificent. It's Bartok's birthday and Zozi wants to give him something special. He just can't figure out what. I don't own Bartok or Zozi no flames please.


Zozi sighed as he sat in his room, his head propped up in his hand.

He had to think of something, Bartok's birthday was tomorrow and he hadn't the slightest idea what to give the little bat.

There was very little money between them and to ask Bartok to push himself further was simply out of the question.

Lately Bartok had been working three times as hard as was the normal. Zozi feared that if he didn't slow down, he may make himself sick. The show the two preformed took a lot out of the tiny creature, he would often return feeling drained and sometimes in pain. There was no way Zozi would burden him anymore than he needed to be. He couldn't remember a single time over the course of their friendship that he Bartok had not gone out of his way to make sure he had everything he needed, even if it meant he went without.

"That must be why It's so easy for you to play the hero my friend, you already are one." He said quietly looking st his friend who was currently asleep curled up in Zozi's blanket.

"You deserve the world for all that you do. You have never once asked for anything back." He sighed for the second time that night, if by some miracle he was able to get some money, what would he even get?

"Decisions, decisions" he murmured.

"For what?" Bartok asked wiggling out of the blanket sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Just thinking, that's all.' A moment passed in silence.

"Ya know, It's not really important to me" Bartok said finally.

"What isn't?"

"Presents, I'll be happy to have a peaceful day at home." Zozi shook his head.

"How do you do that, you always know what I'm thinking"

" 'cause I know you and this happens every year. You start actin' all upset and sad right around this time."

"I just don't think It's fair, you got me something for mine"

"Money wasn't as tight then, and I didn't give you a gift so you'd give me one. Right now isn't a good time for buying things we don't need." The bear nodded

"You're right I suppose, but you do so much for me and it's only because of you that we have what we do now."

"That's not true, you're part of it too. You help set it up and come up with new things even-"

"They come to see you not me. I just really wish there was something I could give you."

"Know what I'd really like?" Zozi didn't respond but gave the bat his full attention.

"Let me sleep in a little and maybe if you want you could do some scenes from your favorite plays."

"You hate it when I do that"

"No, I hate it when you just spontaneously start reciting all the time, like when I'm tryin' to talk to ya. But if you really wanna do it as a play, I enjoy watching, you're a great actor Zozi." The bear smiled.

"Thank you. Still I want to let you know how much I appreciate you and everything you do."

"Ya do that all the time. I don't need anything more than your friendship." The small bat yawned and sat down unsteadily, for a moment zozi thought he would fall.

"Lie back down, you're clearly exhausted, you weren't asleep long at all. I'll bring in some water and leave it close to you. Are you feeling alright?"

"Just really tired, I'll be fine."

"I was going to go out for a little while but-"

"So go. You don't have to keep watch, I'm not a child and I'm not dyin'"

"I know, I just worry"

"Well don't, It's okay if you wanna go out.

"You'll lie down while I'm gone?"

"Could. Probably be best." He stretched and attempted to stand.

"Don't, let me help you." Zozi picked him up and laid him back down in the blanket before getting the water and leaving. He looked through many shops but found nothing that would fit either price range or bartok's interest. He was quickly become discouraged, one his way home he suddenly came up with an idea and made one more stop.

When Zozi got home, he wasn't at all surprised to see bartok still sleeping, he retreated to the table, pulling out some paper and folding it several times he then picked up a pen and began to write.

It wasn't much he admitted to himself but Bartok would enjoy the surprise he had planned. Several sheets of paper later, Zozi looked at what he had done and nodded, he placed it in an envelope and made himself comfortable on the floor next to the bed. He would need to be up early to get the final item and get it all ready.

It was late afternoon when bartok opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening. He sat up sleepily.

"Good, I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry."

"No matter, how are you feeling today?"

"Better, still kinda tired but not as much.'

"Happy Birthday Bartok' the bear set a small box in front of him..

"Zozi I-"

"It's alright, just a little something. Before you open it you might want to read this." He handed bartok the envelope and waited as it was opened.

The bat smiled at the homemade card, a picture of the two friends was glued to the front

'To a magnificent friend,

For all that you are and everything you do, I want to say thank you. You deserve the world, though I cannot give it to you, I offer my eternal friendship and gratitude.

Zozi'

"Thank you. This is really- it means a lot to me." Bartok was genuinely touched by the gift that Zozi had obviously worked hard on.

"Open the box now" zozi instructed watching with a smile as bartok pulled the string on top and lifted the lid.

"Oh Zozi, I don't know how you did this but thank you. I haven't had one of these in forever." Bartok lifted the chocolate covered strawberry out of the box.

"How isn't important, I know how much you love them. Something special for your Birthday. I wish I could have gotten you more."

"This is perfect. I tell ya what Zozi, this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"It isn't over yet." Zozi said clearing his throat and moving to the center of the room before reciting one of Bartok's favorite plays. Bartok watched happily as Zozi put ob a one bear performance of the play. He bit into the strawberry contentedly and leaned back. This Birthday he decided, was truly perfect.


End file.
